The Rucker Chronicles
by Scratches
Summary: During the Mauraders Time! Sirius and his best friend Nyasia at hogwarts first year! Lily, james, Remus, Lucius, Snape in there! lots of fun!
1. Off to Hogwarts

Author; Kitkat/ Scratches (which ever you like)

Date; written some time in August, Typed December 14-16 (I get lazy!)

Warnings: Ok this is going to be insane and just read!

Disclaimer; I own not the characters from HP Hogwarts, The Hogwarts express the boats, the sorting hat… need I go on? So just please don't sue me!

Disclaimer 2- I don't own Yellow Submarine written by the Beatles. But I do own the movie…. ^.^ 

Disclaimer 3- I also only own part of the "Windex Incident" My step mom owns half of it ^-^

Spoilers- POA and GOF sorta…

A/N- Ok! I don't know Lily's last name. Was it mentioned in the books? If so please email me with it!! Also I know lucius wasn't in the same grade.. but for this insane story, he is. And I know Snape isn't mentioned in this chapter. So onto the STORY! (yay! Finally!)

The Rucker Chronicles: Chapter one;

Off to Hogwarts

A short girl about four eight walked through the barrier with her school trunk and her seagull, Topper. She stared at the crimson locomotive for a moment then-

"Nyasia Rucker! Get the hell off of the ground! And get the hell away from the barrier! How many god damned times do we have to tell you not to stand near the wall." Her mother shouted at her from above the girl. "Every Rucker get up and put your stuff away. Be back in five minutes for good-byes!" 

Nyasia's mother frog marched her to the back compartment and threw the trunk in. Then a minute later they where back at the meeting spot where Nyasia's other six siblings where waiting with their father.

"Now this is Nyasia's first year at Hogwarts. So watch out for her." The mother said to the other six.

"Yes mother of course we'll look after her," the eldest Karina said.

"We'll look after the runt," another, Hilde said.

"Wouldn't want he to get hurt now would we?" Hilda, Hilde's twin, asked 'innocently'.

"Nyasia will be fine," the eldest boy, Robert, said.

"Yeah!" cried Andrea, the sister closest to Nyasia's age.

"This so calls for a nooogie!" Said David, her younger older brother who was fourteen.

"Nooo!" Nyasia yelled and hid behind her father. "No! No noogies!"

"Now break it up children!" The father said. All seven of the teens glared up at him. "Eep… Teenagers." Their expressions softened a bit.

Nyasia looked out from behind her father and spotted her neighbor, "Sirius!" she yelled really loud so that half of the station looked at her. She gave the trademark Rucker look and everyone went on their way.

"Nyasia," Sirius breathed, "god don't go that to me! You gave me such a fright!" He paused, "but whoa! Where's your trunk so I can go and sit with you?"

"The last compartment, need to say bye to my mum then I'll be right with you aighty?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Mummy!" Nyasia said and gave her a big hug. 

"Oh my little girl!" A tear leaked out of the woman's eye. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She kissed her daughters cheek.

"I know mum! I'll miss you bunches too! And I'll seagull you and pop's lots! And then you'll get a lot of owls from the teachers saying how much a trouble maker I am!" Nyasia winked a big mahogany eye and kissed her mothers cheek.

"Oh Nyasia." Her mother mock scolded. "You better get going! But remember to mail me if you need anything!" Her pushed her child off towards the compartment her trunk was in.

Nyasia said good bye once more and ran full throttle to the end compartment that Sirius was in.

When she ran through the door she looked on as Sirius stared down Lucius Malfoy, the slimy prat.

"What's going on here?" Nyasia inquired.

"This git won't get out of our compartment." Sirius spat at Malfoy.

"Your compartment, who ever said it was yours?" Lucius asked.

"I did!" Sirius announced.

"Well it isn't!" Said another voice she recognized as William Wilkes who was standing behind Malfoy.

"Shove it and get out!" Sirius roared at them.

"What, want to fight or something?" Malfoy asked.

Nyasia got in his face and said, "Maybe we do!" and threw herself on the blonde haired boy. 

"Meow. Feisty!" Wilkes said and received a good punch that Muhammad Ali would have been jealous of. 

She gave him a good right hook and a few good kicks and then he started to beg.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Lucius said.

"Only if you get out!" Sirius proposed.

"Deal!" Lucius cried.

"Ok!" Nyasia sprung off of him, "I'll be glad to get off of you. Its seems as if you were enjoying that a bit to much!" She grinned evilly and flashed her eyes towards his pleather pants, "Is that Windex? Cause I can see my reflection."

The two children howled with laughter as the two boys walked out muttering about perverts or something on that term. A whistle blew somewhere and the train lurched foreword. "Off we go!" Sirius finally choked out.

"That was to funny!" Nyasia proclaimed really loudly after she too clamed down.

The dynamic duo started to play and exciting game of exploding snap. It was their seventh game (the games ended really short because they just wanted the other to get their face blown up) when some one asked loudly, "Can I sit here?" The two looked up and surveyed their new occupant. He has disheveled black hair, bright blue eyes, was quite tall like Sirius, and had black round glasses.

"You aren't Lucius or William so I guess." Nyasia said curtly. The boy flopped down onto the ground and watched them play.

"I'm James." He said randomly after a minute or so of silence.

"Sirius," said the other fairly tall boy with brownish black hair and brown eyes.

The short girl with dusty brown hair and deep brown almost black eyes stood up and said, "Nyasia Rucker, seventh child of the Ruckers," she mocked bowed and went on, "I love to run havoc with my best pal Sirius here." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin, at your service!" Said a new voice. They all turned their heads to look at the new boy. He has light brown hair and blue gray eyes. He was just a bit shorter then Sirius and James. "What?" he asked, "I seemed like a good time to introduce myself!" Every one looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

About an hour later there where at peace once again and talking about their families. "Well," started James, "I'm an only child. It gets quite boring up in Kent, being the only wizarding child up there my age."

"Really?" Asked Remus. "I have two brothers, they are squibs, Sucks for them really. I live way out in Whales. It was one hell of a drive for my family."

"Bet it was." Said Sirius. "I live out in Bristol. I have a little brother who is two, he's named Alfred, Al for short."

"Well I like right next door to Sirius! And I have two older brothers and four older sisters. Karina, she's the oldest, seventeen, and head girl. She's in Ravenclaw with my younger older brother David, who's fourteen and the biggest prankster at Hogwarts so far. They are so like my Great grandfather, all wise and stuff. But Sirius and I will so be changing that! We are like the biggest pranksters ever!

"Robert, he's sixteen and in Slytherin. He takes after my father, and that was fathers' house. Robbies a perfect and really nice! Ask Sirius he'll tell you!" Sirius nodded. 

"Then Andrea she's thirteen and in Hufflepuff. That was my grandmums house. Then the twins, Hilda and Hilde, identical to the birth marks on their left feet, are in Gryffindor, my mums house. Oh I so want to be in Gryffindor. It seem far the best."

They got into a big long conversation on the schoolhouses and quidditch. When Remus told them he supported the Whimborn Wasps Nyasia and Sirius cracked up laughing and told them the Puddlemorr United was far better then the Wasps would ever be.

A while later a girl with long red hair knocked on the doorframe and asked if she could sit there with them.

Nyasia stood up with her nose high in the air, "Now why do you want to sit here with us?"

The girl backed a step back and said, "Well like every where else is full and so boring. And then this little pale rat boy is like stalking me I swear! I mean, lets all barf now!" Sirius and Nyasia cracked up once again. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh yes, by the way, I'm Lily, Lily Egan."

"Lily, have a seat," Nyasia said to her and started to recall what had happened earlier in the compartment. 

~~

When the Hogwarts Express stopped the five first years where rolling on the floor laughing, and getting tangled in their robes from stories of their younger years.

They exited the train, still laughing and a loud voice boomed over them, "Firs' years! Firs' Years this way!" A giant called over the crowd. "Is tha' 'nother Ruckah?"

"Werd! What is up Hagrid!?" Nyasia called.

"Nothin' really. Now mind yer selves!" He led them to a platoon of boats and said, "Four to a boat! Only four now!"

Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily hopped in a boat and Lily looked bashful. "Sorry Nyasia."

"Oh don't be sorry. This will be interesting." She wiggled her eyebrows at Sirius.

He looked at her and pointed to Lucius Malfoy's boat, which only had three people in it. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." She winked at them as she strutted off to the boat. "So we meet again Luci old chap?" She asked as she hopped in the boat shaking it severely. 

The boats lurched foreword as Lucius said, "I'm not your chap, and don't call me Luci." He gave her an icy glare that almost matched hers, but wasn't as effective.

"Oh damn, thought you where, guess not!" She started whistling a tune, then tapping to it with her foot. Then finally she started to randomly sing, "My yellow submarine! My yellow submarine!" She was belting it out now as every one of the first years looked her way.(some even laughing) "WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucius yelled loudly.

"HELL NO MAKE ME RUNT!" Nyasia blared to him.

"THEN I WILL!" He lunged at her and he fell onto the boats seat. She got him in a half nelson but he flipped he over the boat making them both land in the water. There the two first years still kept fighting by kicking and pinching each other.

"Break it up! Break it up!" yelled Hagrid. "You Malfoy's and Ruckers ar' a 'andfull!" Hagrid pulled Nyasia back into the boat with the two boys and places Lucius into the boat with himself. 

When the boats started off again, Sirius and James were humming the Yellow Submarine.

When they got off of the boat Sirius, James, and Remus high fived Nyasia and laughed about Lucius. Lily however power dried Nyasia and snickered about the 'pale rat boy'.

When they walked into a chamber a stern young witch came out and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of the term banquet will begin shortly. That is where you will be sorted into the four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Each house has its respected history. Now while you are in these houses they will be like your family. Also, breaking rules might take points away from the houses, as being respectful will add points to your houses point total. The house with the most at the end of the year wins the house cup." She paused, "Get yourselves ready, I will be back."

As she walked out a bunch of ghosts sailed in through the ceiling above the first years. 

"Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington!" The Rucker child yelled to one with ruffs and tights.

The ghosts looked at Nick, who looked at Nyasia and shook his head, "Another Rucker child I assume?" She nodded.

"So how's life….well death?" some of the first years sniggered.

"Not bad today actually." He smiled.

"How's the head?" She inquired.

"Staying attached, thank goodness." The conversation was cut short when McGonagall walked in.

She cleared her throat and said, "Form a line and follow me." 

Remus was the last in line, then Sirius, Nyasia in front of him, James and then Lily.

Lily giggles and said to Nyasia, "I feel bad for you, being in between two smelly boys and all." She indicated James and Sirius.

"Hey we aren't that smelly!" Sirius commented.

"Yes," James smelled his armpits, "Then again, we might be." Remus laughed quietly.

"So very true, and that's why I have to breathe through my nose!" Nyasia remarked.

"Ugh!" the two boys said together as they crushed Nyasia in between them.

"Ahhh! Killer Squish Attack!" Yelled David, Nyasia's younger older brother. The hall burst out laughing.

When Mcgonagall brought out the sorting hat and stool, the hall became silent immediately.

The five looked on as the sorting hat's brim ripped and it started to sing:

__

The day's still new,

The nights not old,

But don't be fooled,

I'm the sorting hat of many years,

Don't try to hide

What might be there,

I can always see where to put thee

Now try me on for size,

To see where you be,

May it be Ravenclaw,

Brains and Wits to be there,

But loyal you are,

Always just, 

A big must,

That's a Hufflepuff,

But maybe you're a Slytherin

Here you'll make true friends,

Cunning and Sly they are,

Now maybe you're courageous,

Danger, you laugh at it, that's your nerve,

A True Gryffindor you will be.

So place me on your heads,

And just relax,

I'm just a logical cap!

The whole hall burst out into wild applause after it has finnished. 

The first of the five to be sorted was Sirius, he was instantly put into Gryffindor. Next was Lily, and before it covered her eyes it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus was the next of the five, it took a while for him to be sorted, but in the end, he was also a Gryffie. Next it was James' turn and it took no less then a nano second to figure out where he would be, Gryffindor. 

As James sat down, McGonagall called, "Rucker, Nyasia."

"How many Rucker's are there?" shouted someone from the Slytherin table, Robert kicked the kick under the table. 

Nyasia stepped out of the diminished line with a bright smile on her face and sat down onto the stool. She pulled the Sorting Hat over her eyes.

__

Rucker, how many more? The hat asked.

****

I'm the last for now. She replied.

__

So, I see you like to mess around.

****

Yep

__

Really sneaky at it too.

****

Not really.

__

I have all the rights to put you in, SLYTH…

****

Don't put me in there. My friends aint there.

__

What about your brother?

****

What about him?

__

Oh what about HUFFLE…

****

Um no, I don't think so.

__

RAVEN……..

****

No, Mr. Hat you now where I'm suppose to be!

__

Yes! And that's SLYTH…..

****

NO IT'S

__

GRYFFINDOR!, the hat shouted, _I was just shittin ya._

Nyasia laughed as she ran over to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily where on their chairs hollering at her.

"Slytherin, you prat!" Sirius told her.

Nyasia stuck her tongue out at him and said, "The hat said it was just shittin with me! Why me!" She faked fainted and they all laughed as the sorting went on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End on Part one!

A/N now how was that? Was it as insane as I thought it was? And yes I finally got off my butt to type it up Roxi. So every one Thank Roxi if you liked this. Next part coming out soon! (with snape and more Lucius!)

Later!

Scratches, KitKat (which ever you prefer)


	2. The Dance

Author- Kit kat scratches, Dee (which ever you like best! ^.^)

Date- written some time in September or maybe even earlier, maybe even later, typed December 20- 21

Warnings- Big twist of plot! It's mad insane. But I needed it so in the sequel I could have Nyasia embarrass Draco really bad! And a _bit_ of Sirius torture, only a bit. ^.^ (Kit- Lets all yell ABUSE! Paz- ABUSE!)

Disclaimer- I don't own HP or its Characters. But I do own Nyasia, as she is part of me, out on paper that is. (I have a wicked bloody problem with swearing/cursing {ex: bitch, fxck, shit} ya know? It's terrible!) I also own Venenum, don't ask about the name, I made it up in the extremely creative mind of mine..(Nyasia- yeah what the Fxck ever! Me- Shut up! Nyasia-O.o) And I also don't own "The evil puppy eyes" That's maynerd James keenans. (He does the best puppy eyes ever!!! ^.^;, not to mention he's drop dead sexay! But he cut his hair! *pout*)

Spoilers- POA and GOF possibly. (not sure)

A/N OMG THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTE! But hell guess what! I got myself a muse. Her name is Paz she's really cool. (Not to mention pretty cute also!) and since its near the x-mas holidays, I get out on the 21 (screw the fricken RI school board, they all need to get laid.) which is so unfair because I know peoples that got out last week! Its insane! Now on to the story! (oh yeah, this is now their 4th year! Enjoy!) 

The Rucker Chronicles: Chapter Two;

Dances with jealous boys

James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Nyasia, and some other unimportant character named Peter where in their fourth year. It was around Christmas time and the gang was sitting around the common room talking. (It was about 2.00, every one else was asleep)

Lily, who was lying in James' lap said, well asked nonchalantly, "Nyasia, got a date to the dance yet?"

Sirius who was on the floor with Peter playing chess playing Peter in chess said, "Nyasia with a date?" Nyasia kicked him in the back, "Owwwies! What was that for?"

Nyasia glared at him. "It was for you not believing I can't get a date," she said maliciously.

"So do you?" Remus questioned.

The short one smirked, "Maybe."

Lily sat up, "I know that kind of maybe! You do! Who is it? You can tell me!" Lil batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Are you sure she has a date?" asked James.

"Of course I do silly. Me and my dead sexy body can get anyone I wanted." She did a "sexy pose". "And you'll find out at the dance!"

"Ten galleons its Rosier!" Sirius said. That was the end of the conversation. Nyasia kicked his ass and he fell forward onto the warish chess pieces, and her walking up into the girl's dorms. 

~~At the dance two nights later~~

Remus, Peter, and Sirius sat around a table wondering where Nyasia was.

"Any sign of her?" Remus asked James as he came back from scouting.

"Nope, she's not anywhere to be seen." Lily said to him.

"What she said," the tallest cutest Gryffindor added.

Remus looked over every ones head and asked, "Who's that with Malfoy?" He pointed to a girl in blue tie-dye robes.

"Oh my god," Sirius stated, "it can't be."

"It is Sirius ol' buddy." Nyasia gave a cocky smile and said, "Hand over my ten galleons." Nyasia said as she walked over.

Lucius, in the meantime, looked very smug with his date to the dance.

"Want to dance?" Nyasia asked him.

"Yes," as they walked away, Lucius stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"I saw that Malfoy," Nyasia said and 'accidentally' tripped him. Then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off towards the dance floor. Where they danced the night away…….. ^Wait.. REWIND!^

After they danced a while Lucius was out of breath so Nyasia asked Sirius for a dance, he wouldn't even look at her. So Lily and Nyasia ended up dancing together. When a really good song came on, Nyasia persuaded Lily to go on the stage and dance with her.

As they danced up there, a few guys saw them and started a chant, which most of the other guys followed, "Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!"

Nyasia, being Nyasia, of course complied. She pulled off her dress robes, which underneath she wore a black mini skirt and a 'London!' tee shirt. She caught sight of the teachers, who where giving her the stop-now-or-get-a-month-of-detention- stare. Nyasia gave her 'innocent' smile, winked, and hopped off the stage.

Later on in the night, a slow song came on and she danced with Lucius. The gang was watching from the corner of the ballroom.

"Oh good god! Look at how they are looking at each other." Remus said.

"Gag me please!" Peter said closing his eyes tightly.

"I wanna kill Malfoy!" Sirius mumbled.

"Oh no!" James cried.

"What?!" Lily asked.

"Oh no! Going in! SCORE!" They all looked at Malfoy and Nyasia who where really close and kissing.

"Gag me now!" Peter cried again,

"Poor Peter and his virgin eyes." Lily mocked.

~~A minute Later~~

"Jeeeze, don't they need air?" Remus asked.

"I would surly think so." James said to Remus.

"Err, I can't take this any more, I'm going in!" Sirius told them.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-" Lily trailed off but it was too late, Sirius had ran in and punched them both apart.

~~~~On the Dance floor~~~~

Nyasia looked at him, he looked at her, "You've never been kissed, right?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" Lucius queried.

"I just can," she answered. "Want to fix that?"

"Sure," he smiled and they touched lips. The kiss deepened and then just as it was getting good somebody pushed them rudely apart.

~~~~

Sirius shoved at him, "Stupid Malfoy. You're kissing her! Ugh!" he looked at him and threw a punch that he blocked.

Nyasia, after the shock wore off, whirled around and looked Sirius strait in his eyes. "You fuckin dumb ass, get the facts strait!" was all she said to her good friend until she gave him a good punch in his left eye. Nyasia was so mad she threw another punch that hit his chin. "Stupid, stupid ass hole." She turned and walked out the great hall with Lily and her best friend from Ravenclaw, Venenum Chavez, following.

Not even noticing she went through three walls, a bush, the whomping willow and the flagpole.

Nyasia was furious. She just wanted to get away from Sirius, away from Lucius, away from everyone! So she walked into the forbidden forest and up into her favorite tree. 

The girl took a few calming breaths and closed her eyes. When they opened Venenum was sitting next to her in her panther form. Venenum changed instantly back tot he Blonde haired brown eyed fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Boys are so stupid!" Nyasia stated.

"Yeah they are, that's why I don't like many." Ven said. "You let your guard down Nyasia."

"I don't give a damn!" she said hotly. "Fuckin Sirius. What an ass. What did I ever do to him?"

Ven put an arm around her friend and whispered, "It's more like what you haven't done to him."

Nyasia turned to look at her, "And what, pray tell, is that suppose to mean night crawler?"

"Shadow cat, just think about it. Just think. But we should be getting back. Lily went for McGonagall. Knowing her she probably is going to be on _their_ side. She doesn't know what the Slytherins are even like." Ven spoke calmly, hiding the bitterness she wanted to let out.

"You know, you're absolutely right. Those five can't make friends with other people, it sickens me." Nyasia paused. "You're right, we should be getting back."

They hopped from the tree and started to walk out of the forest that was, and still is, completely banned to the students.

On the edge of the grounds, Ven spoke up, "You know you gave Sirius a good shiner right?"

"Yep," Nyasia smiled at Van and they both cracked up laughing,

On that note, the friends walked up to the dance where McGonagall was waiting for them with Lily at her side.

The professor looked at the students and said, "An explanation Miss Rucker might be good right about now."

Nyasia looked calmly up to her teacher and spoke, "I don't think I need one. Go talk to Sirius, he provoked me, and he suffered the consequences." She took Venenum's hand and walked around the teacher and into the dance hall.

"You know, you're probably going to get a weeks worth of detention." Venenum remarked to her friend.

"Who gives a damn?" asked Nyasia?

"Obviously you don't." Ven told her.

"So very true! But now I need someone to dance with."

"I know someone." Ven's eyes lit up as she pulled Nyasia across the hall and pointed to a black haired boy sitting down next to Ven's date, Nate Parkinson, a fifth year.

"Severus Snape?" Nyasia asked.

"Yes. So come on! Let's dance!"

"But Venenum, That's The Severus Snape!" Nyasia looked at her friend with a stern expression. She wasn't going t put this down with out a good fight.

"So?" Nyasia glared at her. "Lighten up. He's gone through a hell of a lot this year. Just one dance, that's all I'm asking." Ven gave her friend the puppy eyes.

Nyasia turned away, "No! Not the evil puppy eyes! God forbid! But I guess one dance won't hurt if you'll just stop doing those stupid dreamy eye things!"

Ven snapped instantly out of the 'puppy eyes', "Good! Lets go!"

Right on cue a slow song strung up and the two girls walked to Slytherin boys that where sitting on a bench. Ven quickly introduced the two who where staring each other down. "Just this one dance, it'll do you both some good. Then you can go back to loathing each other." Ven said as she and Nate danced.

"Fine!" Nyasia and Severus said at the same time. Nyasia put her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. They danced for a bit, then it just became way too uncomfortable. They looked at each other and burst out into true laughter.

"This is so corny!" Nyasia said.

"Truly dances are all about lameness, correct?" Severus asked.

"Assuming you just made a joke, yes, it is all about lameness." They sat at a table and started to talk to each other.

"So you are from Wales?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I live at Snape manor. It's one of the oldest wizarding estates in Wales. Being on the coast, I get to go boating whenever I want. Fishing's quite nice."

"Really?" Nyasia questioned. "I had always dreamed of living on the coast, and to be able to watch the sun set over the ocean. What a picture." 

"Really?" They gazed at each other and then started to laugh again.

When they stopped, Nyasia held out her hand, "I want to apologize at how I have acted over the years Severus. Stereotyped suck ass. And for that, I ask for your forgiveness."

He rose his eyebrows in curiosity then shook Nyasia's hand. "No problem, but you where never directly a bitch to me. Now Malfoy, that's a whole different story."

She smiled and said, "So true, so very true."

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- Sorry I made Severus a geek like me! He likes fishing! ^.^ couldn't you just see Sevi with a fishpole out on a dock in shorts, under the sun, waiting for a fish to bite?

Paz- hell no! What the hell goes on in your head?

A/n- shut up Paz. I mean as a kid.

Paz- nope, can't see it.

A/n- *hits Paz upside the head* shut up.

Paz- Well I feel REALLY loved now! Maybe I'll go back to the CD I came out of!

A/n- NOOOO! I need you Paz!

Paz- yeah whatever! If you think I should stay say so in a Review. If not Say so in a review!

A/n- ALSO! Put in if you can see Sevi with a fishpole! (Like huck from Tom and Huck! ^.^ )

Paz- you are such a geek!

A/n- I KNOW!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
